mrmenshowfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ava's Terrible Toothache
A Season 2 episode of Waylon the Tap Dancing Wolf. Plot Ava has a toothache after eating her favorite chicken fillet. She is afraid to go to the dentist, so she decides to cover her toothache from her friends. Her friends and Waylon notices that Ava is acting strange, until Ava couldn't take it anymore and comes clean about her toothache. It's ok to be afraid of something, as long as you tell somebody right away. Trivia Ava has a toothache after eating her favorite chicken fillet. The cause of the toothache was a chicken bone stuck in Ava's teeth while she is eating her chicken. Ava sings "64 chickens in my plate" to the tune of Shirley Temple's famous classic song "Animal Crackers in My Soup". Ava's yelps and howls were recycled from the following Wild Kratts TV Show episodes: Creepy Creatures, where a wolf pup named Little Howler was trapped inside Zach's Halloween Monster Bot. Alaska Hero's Journey, when an orca knocks the Time Thruster, causing it to fall overboard, it splashes the Wild Kratts. Aviva was heard yelping. So, it makes sense since Ava is voiced by the same actress who voices Aviva. Dr. Tooth the dentist is voiced by Harland Williams, the creator of Puppy Dog Pals. He also acted in several movies and shows. Dr Tooth is a red panda. Quotes: Ava: Ahh. The smell of fresh air in the morning. Time for my breakfast. Antonio had just put a plate of chicken fillet just for Ava. Ava: Chicken fillet! I love chicken! I have to eat it now! Here comes the big bite! When Ava is in the middle of eating her favorite chicken, she feels something painful in her teeth. Ava: Ouch. Ow! There's something wrong with my teeth. Ava checks her wolf teeth in her mirror. Ava: Ow! This little tooth hurts. (whines) Waylon: Hey, Ava! Ava: Oh no, here comes Waylon. My brother shouldn't know about my toothache. I have to do something. Waylon: Um, Ava. What are you doing? Ava: (laughs nervously) Just eating my chicken. (groans) Very good, huh? Waylon: Are you ok? Ava: Fine, fine. Can you get me a glass of water please? Waylon: Coming right up. Waylon gives Ava a glass of water. Ava: Thanks. I needed that. Ow! (whines) My tooth. Waylon: Are you ok? Ava: Oh, I'm just practicing my howl, that's all. Waylon: Are you sure? Ava: (laughs nervously) Sure, I'm sure. Waylon: I think you need to see the dentist. You have a problem with your tooth. Ava: Anything but the dentist! I'm scared of dentists! (whines) Waylon: It'll be ok. Just bring your chew bone along with you. Ava: I guess that will help me relax. (whines) Scene change Antonio: Ayayay. Ava, is something wrong? Ava: No, Antonio. Everything is fine. Antonio: You sure, chiquita? It looks like you're hurting. Ava: Yes. (groans) Antonio: Aha! You have a toothache. I have a great idea. Buona idea! I will take you to the dentist! Ava: (whines) Really? Antonio: Si, si. It will be a cinch. Ava: No, I don't want to go. I have a fear of dentists since I was a little puppy. Antonio: Time to get over your fear. Ava: I won't. I'm still scared. (whines) Waylon: Hey, you can tell us what's the matter? Chester: You should tell us the truth. Ava: Ok, ok. I have a huge toothache. And it hurts. Rita: I'm glad you come clean, Ava. Ava: I guess telling the truth helps me feel much better. From now on, if I'm upset about something, I'll tell you right away. Oliver: Very wise, Ava. And you never have to lie about your true feelings. Good friends like us will always understand. Chester: Yeah, we're your friends. We can help you. Antonio: Vamos, Ava. Your appointment is only one hour away. Come on, chiquita. Ava: Oh, what have I gotten myself into? Oliver: Hey, Ava. Most dentists are nice once you get to know them. Ava: Easy for you to say, Oliver. I just hope the dentist doesn't use a tooth drill. Rita: Oh they will, Ava. Tooth drills are often used by dentists. Ava: (whines) Oh, I think I need my favorite chew bone now. Flash: One chew bone coming up! Ava: Thanks, Flash. I really love my chew bone. Flash: No problemo, Ava. Rita: It'll be ok. I'll make sure that the dentist is very nice and friendly. Chester: And funny too. Between you and me, Ava, I'm afraid of dentist drills too. Ava: Looks like I'm not the only one huh, Chester? Chester: No, you're not. I may be scared of lots of things. But sometimes I need to get over my fears. Ava: Ok. If you say so. Antonio: Time to go to the dentist, Ava. Ava: Oh no. (whines) Why me? Waylon: Don't worry, I'll come with you. I'll be with you all the time. Ava: Thanks, Waylon. You're always a good brother to me. Waylon: I sure am. Scene change Ava: So, this is the dentist? Waylon: Sure is. Antonio: Well, Ava. Go inside, mija. Ava: (sighs) Oh. Ok, Antonio. Here goes Waylon: It's going to be ok. Ava: I hope so, brother of mine. Scene change Dr. Tooth: Ah, Ava. How's my favorite patient? Ava: A little nervous, Dr. Tooth. Dr. Tooth: Well, don't be. Come on in. Ava: (whines) Ok. I'll go inside Waylon: It's ok, little sister. Dr. Tooth: Waylon's right. There's nothing to be afraid of. Ava: Are you sure? Dr. Tooth: Sure, I'm sure. Ava: Oh. Ok Dr. Tooth: Relax, Ava. Waylon: Oh, it'll be all right, Ava. Antonio: Si, si. It will be a cinch. Ava: (whines) Dr. Tooth: Ok, Ava. Say "Aaah" Ava: Aaah. Dr. Tooth: Good girl. Who's a good girl? Yes, you are. Ava: Ok, enough with the flattery, Dr Tooth. I'm a good girl. Dr. Tooth: Now, Ava. Let me shine a light on your teeth. Ava: That will not hurt, wouldn't it? Dr. Tooth: No, it wouldn't hurt one bit. Ava: (laughs) That tickles. Dr. Tooth: See, Ava. Everything is fine. Ava: What's next? Dr. Tooth: I'm going to use my trusty tooth drill. Ava: (whines) Oh no. Dr. Tooth: Don't worry, this will not hurt one bit. I promise. Ava: Promise? Dr. Tooth: Really. Ava: What can I do so I won't be afraid, Dr Tooth? Dr. Tooth: Just think about happy thoughts. Ava: Let's see. Oh, chicken makes me happy! Dr. Tooth: There you go. Keep thinking more happy thoughts so that you won't be afraid. Ava: Chewing on my chew bone toy. Dr. Tooth: That's it, Ava. Keep going.